1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to an array substrate and a display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display panels include an array substrate, a color filtering substrate opposite to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer therebetween. The color filtering substrate includes an ITO thin film. The array substrate includes pixel cells for displaying images. The pixel cell includes the ITO layer for electrically connecting to corresponding metallic layer via a through hole.
The above ITO layers cooperatively generate an electric field. The through hole may result in a lateral electrical field around edges of the through hole. The lateral electrical field drives the liquid crystal at the lateral sides to overlap with the liquid crystal in the central portion to form disclination lines.
The disclination lines may reduce the transmission rate of the display panel so as to increase the cost. When the dimension of the disclination lines is huge, the Mura effect may occur.